I Like You
by Nati Miles
Summary: Bakugou não sabia desde quando vinha prestando tanta atenção em uma certa morena de sua sala, mas aos poucos percebia que o respeito que sentia por ela foi se transformando em um sentimento mais profundo. Não podia evitar de ficar a observando durante as aulas e se apaixonar pelo seu jeito. Bakugou Katsuki gostava de Uraraka Ochako. [Bakuraka - Kacchako]
1. I Like You

**EU SEI que eu deveria fazer o próximo capítulo de Namorado, mas isso me veio à cabeça, eu não sabia como encaixar na outra fic e o resultado foi: uma short de dois capítulos, HEASASHSHAEA** **  
** **Imagem da capa encontrada no Pinterest e editada por mim.** **  
** **Classificação +18, porque o segundo capítulo é hentai :B** **  
** **Esse capítulo não tem nada demais, na verdade é quase fluffy HESHEASUHEAS**

 **Fanfic postada aqui, no Nyah! e no Spirit.**

 **Espero que gostem! 3**

* * *

Bakugou não sabia desde quando vinha prestando tanta atenção em uma certa morena de sua sala, mas aos poucos percebia que o respeito que sentia por ela foi se transformando em um sentimento mais profundo. Não podia evitar de ficar a observando durante as aulas e se apaixonar pelo seu jeito. Bakugou Katsuki gostava de Uraraka Ochako.

Uraraka estava sempre com Deku e Iida, mas como o segundo era muito sério, todos apostavam que ela namorava com o garoto de cabelo verde. Mas todos estavam errados. Uraraka respeitava um certo garoto de cabelos loiros por a levar a sério durante sua luta e não a deixar ganhar facilmente. Ela chegava a sentir quando ele a encarava e gostava da sensação. Uraraka Ochako gostava de Bakugou Katsuki.

Nenhum dos dois tinha muita coragem para se declarar abertamente, mas a morena conseguiu reunir um pouco e pedir que ele a ajudasse com treinamento. O loiro fingiu não querer, mas estava extasiado de saber que ela o considerava tão forte. E quanto mais treinavam, mais fortes e mais próximos ficavam, acabando por se tornar bons amigos – o que causou estranheza na maioria dos colegas.

\- Vamos, Uraraka! – ele disse a provocando durante um dos treinos, causando explosões ao redor dela. Não a chamava mais pelos apelidos maldosos, mas sim pelo seu sobrenome.

A garota não mais se desesperava quando ele a atacava com tudo. Com o tempo, havia aprendido a lutar contra o loiro e raras vezes conseguia encontrar alguma brecha para ganhar. E ele era gentil, apesar de tudo: tinha noção da diferença de nível, então não soltava explosões fortes diretamente nela, mas em pontos próximos.

\- Eu estou muito cansada – disse se jogando de joelhos no chão e abaixando a cabeça.

\- Mas que porra é essa? – ele disse se aproximando dela. – Quando estiver lutando contra um vilão acha que vai dizer que está cansada e ele vai parar de te atacar?

Bakugou estava pronto para soltar mais uma explosão, mas começou a flutuar. Havia chegado muito próximo da garota, que agora sorria vitoriosa.

\- Ochako: 1! – ela disse enquanto fazia sua dancinha da vitória.

\- E Bakugou mil – ele disse revirando os olhos.

O loiro esticou os braços para trás e ativou sua explosão, ao mesmo tempo que Uraraka juntou seus dedos e o livrou de sua individualidade, o que resultou no garoto descendo mais rápido do que deveria e indo direto ao encontro dela no chão. O impacto, obviamente, fez com que ela caísse de costas no chão com ele por cima.

\- Ouch – ela reclamou. Estava um pouco corada, mas se alguém perguntasse diria que era por estar com calor de tanto treinar.

\- Idiota – murmurou ainda em cima dela.

Ambas as respirações estavam pesadas por conta do treino e começavam a ficar descompassadas. Bakugou também estava vermelho – e usaria a mesma mentira da garota, se preciso. O loiro observava cada parte do rosto dela, agora tão próximo. A boca que ela parecia estar mordendo por dentro, a sobrancelha franzida, a testa suada, os olhos que o encaravam com igual intensidade.

\- Você pesa, sabia? – ela disse rindo, tentando disfarçar todo o nervosismo.

\- Acho que já tivemos o suficiente por hoje – ele disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la.

\- Certo... Obrigada, Bakugou-kun! – ela sorriu e ele quis morrer.

Pegaram suas mochilas que haviam jogado em um canto e saíram da sala de treinamento, andando juntos para os dormitórios da Heights Alliance.

\- Ahn... E-eu não queria abusar da sua boa vontade, mas é que... – ela começou, cortando o silêncio. – Você poderia me ajudar com uma lição mais tarde?

\- Além de tudo ainda tenho que fazer a porra da sua lição? – ele disse fingindo estar bravo. Não poderia simplesmente aceitar facilmente.

\- É rapidinho! Eu não entendi algumas coisas e queria ver se você poderia me explicar, só isso.

Eles já estavam na porta do dormitório. Bakugou apenas bufou alto e revirou os olhos enquanto entrava no prédio. Seguiu para seu quarto sem se despedir ou responder. Tudo que mais precisava era de um banho e descansar.

Uraraka seguiu para seu quarto também. Tomou um banho rápido e colocou uma roupa confortável. Abriu seus cadernos e tentou fazer as lições sozinha, mas havia partes que não conseguia entender, por mais que lesse com atenção. Não podia simplesmente ir para a ala dos meninos de elevador, pois era proibido e todos a veriam infringir as regras.

Após pensar um pouco, colocou o que precisava na mochila e foi em direção de sua varanda. Isso tinha que dar certo, afinal estava treinando para usar sua individualidade em si mesma havia muito tempo. Tocou no próprio braço e sentiu começar a flutuar. Mais concentrada que o normal, começou a se conduzir para outra varanda que estava naquele mesmo andar, mas do outro lado do prédio. Quando sentiu que estava segura, desativou sua individualidade e pousou levemente no chão da varanda.

A cortina da porta de vidro estava totalmente fechada, então não sabia se Bakugou já estava dormindo. Era bem provável, por conta da hora, mas decidiu assumir o risco e deu leves batidas. Poucos segundos depois, a porta se abriu com um estrondo, revelando um loiro com uma expressão assustada e nada amigável.

\- Mas que porra é essa, Uraraka? – ele estava quase gritando.

\- Sssshhhh! – ela o empurrou pra dentro e fechou a porta atrás de si. – Você não me respondeu que sim nem que não me ajudaria, então decidi que era um sim.

\- E achou que às nove horas da noite de uma sexta-feira era um ótimo horário para isso? – ele perguntou irônico. – Você tem a porra do fim de semana inteiro pra fazer essa merda! Aliás, como caralhos veio parar aqui?

\- Flutuando! – ela respondeu orgulhosa.

\- Você não podia mandar a merda de uma mensagem como uma pessoa normal?

\- Oh... Não havia pensado nisso – ela disse sem graça. – Mas já que estou aqui, me ajude – disse enquanto se sentava em um canto da cama do garoto.

Bakugou bufou alto e rolou os olhos novamente. Essa garota era muito teimosa, mas deveria admitir que foi bem impressionante ela conseguir ir flutuando até ali. Sentou-se ao lado dela e arrancou o caderno de sua mão sem muita delicadeza.

\- Tá, qual o problema?

\- Bem aqui – ela respondeu apontando para o caderno.

Passaram boas duas horas estudando juntos. Bakugou era um bom professor. Suas explicações eram boas o suficiente para que ele não precisasse ficar explicando tanto o mesmo assunto, apenas uma coisa ou outra que demorava mais para Uraraka entender e ele precisava repetir – o que o deixava um pouco irritado.

Ela estava sentada em sua cama com as costas encostada na parede, enquanto ele estava ao seu lado conferindo os últimos exercícios que ela havia feito.

\- Estão certos, Uraraka. Parece que você conseguiu entender a matéria.

\- Obrigada, Bakugou! – ela disse sorrindo feliz e se jogando nele para um abraço.

O garoto se enrijeceu, o que não passou despercebido pela garota. Ela sabia que ele não gostava de demonstrações de afeto, mas estava tão feliz que tinha até esquecido. Porém o garoto, na verdade, só estava controlando a vontade de fazer exatamente aquilo que sempre dizia a ela que detestava: retribuir o afeto.

Ele a afastou e colocou o caderno ao seu lado. Não havia brigado com ela como na primeira vez que ela o abraçara, não a olhava ameaçadoramente nem parecia estar pensando em explodi-la. Ao invés disso, ele a olhava com uma expressão que a garota não soube decifrar.

\- Desculpe, me esqueci que não gosta de abraços – sua voz saiu quase um sussurro e ela baixou o olhar.

Bakugou não soube se foi o tom de voz que ela usou, a maneira como os lábios dela se moviam, a proximidade que eles estavam ou uma junção de tudo isso, mas a vontade de beijá-la estava muito grande. Levantou sua mão devagar e colocou embaixo do queixo dela, fazendo com que o encarasse. Ela estava começando a ficar corada com a interação, assim como ele.

\- Bakugou-kun? – o chamou incerta.

A reação dele estava sendo tão estranha quanto o olhar que ele lhe dirigia. Uraraka já começava a sentir o estômago dando cambalhotas. Bakugou foi se aproximando lentamente, esperando que ela o empurrasse ou algo do tipo, mas nada disso aconteceu e ele conseguiu encostar seus lábios nos dela, se separando logo em seguida. Foi apenas um selinho, mas o suficiente para travar a mente dos dois.

Ambos sentiam que o coração iria sair pela boca, a respiração pesada e descompassada e as bochechas queimando. O loiro estava ficando arrependido, pois ela não tinha nenhuma reação. Então Uraraka o assustou quando se inclinou em sua direção e encostou seus lábios nos dele também. Nenhum dos dois tinha experiência com beijos, mas logo sentiram que precisavam aprofundar e usar a língua. Sentiam-se eufóricos por dentro, mas ao mesmo tempo calmos por saberem que tinham sentimentos correspondidos.

O beijo trazia a mais diferentes sensações, como se não fossem mais capazes de viver sem aquilo. Uraraka estava com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros do garoto e torcia para que aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo. Bakugou estava com uma das mãos no pescoço da garota enquanto a outra a segurava firme pela cintura, não querendo que ela se afastasse tão cedo. Mas logo precisaram de ar e se separaram, mas mantiveram as testas coladas.

\- Eu gosto de você – ele disse a olhando diretamente nos olhos. – Mais do que gostaria de admitir.

\- Eu também gosto muito de você – ela respondeu sorrindo e ele suspirou aliviado.

Haviam sonhado com esse momento diversas vezes, mas nenhum sonho parecia tão perfeito. Bakugou sorriu de volta, um sorriso que Uraraka nunca havia visto antes, mas sabia que seria mais comum de ver a partir daquele momento.

E ele a beijou novamente. O terceiro de muitos que ainda dariam.


	2. I Want You

**Here we go, people!  
Espero que gostem :B**

* * *

Uraraka não conseguia dormir. Ficava se revirando de um lado para o outro, fechava os olhos tentando adormecer, mas isso só fazia com que ela se lembrasse do que aconteceu há poucos minutos entre ela e Bakugou. Os dois já namoravam há algum tempo e apesar de nem todos terem gostado do anúncio do namoro, eles não se importavam e estavam bem felizes juntos.

Eles estavam na sala estudando juntos. Os outros alunos estavam espalhados por aí, alguns até já dormiam por conta de estar um pouco tarde, o que os deixava sozinhos e bem à vontade. Uraraka estava parecendo bem concentrada enquanto lia seus exercícios e Bakugou já estava ficando cansado. Tirou o caderno das mãos da garota e jogou para trás.

\- Bakugou! – ela repreendeu, o olhando brava.

\- Cansei de estudar – disse dando de ombros. – Poderíamos fazer algo divertido.

O garoto sorria maliciosamente e foi se aproximando da namorada para beijá-la. Os beijos eram sempre calmos no começo e depois se aprofundavam com maior desejo – apesar de nunca terem chegado nos finalmente. E apesar de já terem se beijado inúmeras vezes, sentiam-se como se fosse a primeira: com todas as borboletas no estômago e corações acelerados.

Bakugou foi deitando por cima de Uraraka, fazendo com que ela deitasse no tapete.

\- Kacchan – ela o chamou quando ele passou a beijar seu pescoço.

Ele achava que aquele era um apelido muito idiota, por ter sido inventado por Deku. Apesar de estarem bem próximos, era um pouco difícil chamarem-se pelo nome ou apelido, mas quando Uraraka o chamava sentia seu corpo esquentar e arrepiar.

Bakugou voltou a beijá-la e colocou sua mão por dentro da regata que a garota usava, fazendo carícias na lateral do seu corpo e percebendo que ela havia ficado arrepiada com o toque.

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, eles foram forçados a se separar abruptamente ao ouvirem o elevador apitar e abrir as portas. Sentaram-se rapidamente e Uraraka pegou seu caderno para voltar a estudar, tentando disfarçar quão vermelha estava.

\- E aí, casal! – Kaminari e Kirishima cumprimentaram.

Os dois recebiam olhares extremamente ameaçadores de Bakugou, mas já estavam tão acostumados que nem se incomodavam. Foram para a sala sentar com os amigos. Uraraka estava tão envergonhada que não sabia se conseguiria ficar muito tempo ali. Terminou seu exercício rapidamente e guardou seu material.

\- Eu já vou subir. Boa noite! – e então saiu quase correndo para o elevador, não dando nem um beijo de despedida no namorado.

Bakugou estava tão puto da vida que deu um soco no braço dos amigos e saiu batendo o pé, subindo para seu quarto também. E agora estava lá, deitado olhando para o teto e tentando dormir para, quem sabe, parar de pensar nisso tudo e diminuir sua excitação.

 **xxx**

Uraraka desistiu de dormir após ficar 2 horas se revirando. Agora estava de pé em frente a porta de sua varanda, pensando em quão doida seria em infringir as regras e ir ao quarto de Bakugou – de novo. Já conseguia ativar sua individualidade em si mesma sem grandes problemas, então não seria tão difícil ir e voltar. Tocou em seu braço e sentiu seu corpo flutuar. Com um autocontrole que não soube de onde veio, conseguiu se guiar até a varanda do outro lado do prédio, pousando suavemente.

A morena mordia os lábios com tanta força que achava que logo sentiria gosto de sangue. Mas já estava ali, era agora ou nunca. Bateu na porta de vidro e logo um Bakugou raivoso apareceu, suavizando sua expressão ao ver quem era.

\- Mas que porra é essa, sua doida?

\- Ssssshhhh – ela o empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta atrás de si. – Queria te pedir uma coisa.

\- Uraraka, qual o seu problema? Não consegue mandar a porra de uma mensagem como um ser humano normal?

\- Quero terminar o que começamos – Uraraka se aproximou do namorado, o encarando firme.

Bakugou a olhava um pouco assustado. Ela estava se referindo aos amassos da sala? Não poderia ser isso. Conversaram sobre o assunto havia pouco tempo e ela ainda não parecia muito pronta.

Mas a garota o surpreendeu pela segunda vez na noite e o beijou. Não era aquele beijo calmo e doce que ela sempre lhe dava, era quente e mostrava todo o desejo que ela sentia. Bakugou retribuía com igual intensidade, a puxando pela cintura com força e colando seus corpos o máximo que podia. Separaram-se após um tempo e o loiro a puxou para sentarem-se na cama.

\- Você tem certeza disso?

\- Absoluta - ela respondeu sorrindo e subindo em seu colo.

Bakugou vinha tentando se controlar, pensar claramente sobre as coisas quando estava com Uraraka, mas ela não estava facilitando. Havia seu consentimento então não precisava mais se reprimir, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia inseguro, afinal nenhum dos dois tinha experiência nisso.

Pela segunda vez na noite, Uraraka o beijou. Puxava o loiro pela nuca com urgência, enquanto ele a segurava forte pela cintura. Bakugou colocou as mãos por baixo da regata que ela usava, passando as unhas devagar por suas costas. Percebeu que ela havia ficado arrepiada e soltado um suspiro, o que o deixou mais excitado. Retirou a peça de roupa devagar e ficou a encarando por alguns segundos. Se pudesse descrever Uraraka nesse momento seria como perfeita.

A garota estava começando a ficar com vergonha, mas dizia a si mesma que deveria continuar com aquela coragem de antes. Retirou a camiseta que o loiro usava e o empurrou devagar, ficando por cima dele e sentindo quão excitado ele estava. Bakugou voltou a beijá-la e direcionou suas mãos ao fecho do sutiã que ela usava, o tirando com a ajuda da morena.

O beijo ficava cada vez mais intenso e desejoso. Uraraka arranhou o peitoral do namorado com um pouco de força, deixando marcas. Bakugou sentiu um arrepio subir por todo seu corpo. Deu um pequeno impulso e rolou por cima da morena tentando não quebrar o beijo, mas falhando um pouco.

O loiro foi descendo o beijo pelo pescoço até chegar aos seios da garota. Lambia e chupava um lado, enquanto massageava o outro com a mão. Uraraka soltou um gemido baixo quando sentiu que ele havia dado uma leve mordida, o que deixou o garoto feliz de estar a fazendo sentir-se bem. Foi descendo mais os beijos, ouvindo uma leve e baixa risadinha dela ao passar pela barriga – sabia que ela morria de cócegas ali. Ao chegar no cós do short que ela usava, o abriu e retirou a peça juntamente com a calcinha.

Passou o dedo por sua intimidade e sentiu que estava molhada. Lambeu o dedo enquanto olhava para Uraraka, o que a deixou muito corada.

\- Bakugou, não faça isso! – por mais que tivesse gostado de vê-lo fazer, estava com muita vergonha.

\- Por que não? – sua voz estava estranhamente baixa e rouca, soando como um sussurro. – Eu já vou fazer isso mesmo...

E então ele abaixou a cabeça e lambeu o clitóris de Uraraka, que arfou. Bakugou descia e subia com a língua, arrancando cada vez mais suspiros da namorada e o deixando cada vez mais excitado – se é que isso era possível. Uma ideia lhe passou pela cabeça e resolveu testar. O mais delicadamente que conseguia, o loiro colocou um dedo dentro da vagina de Uraraka, fazendo um movimento vai-e-vem enquanto continuava a lamber seu clitóris.

\- Kacchan – ela gemeu alto e arqueou as costas de leve. Ele achou que fosse gozar naquele momento, apenas por tê-la ouvido chamar pelo apelido com aquele tom de voz.

Parou o que fazia e ouviu um pequeno gemido de protesto, sorrindo para ela. Levantou-se ao lado da cama e retirou a calça e a cueca apressadamente, voltando a se colocar por cima da garota. Uraraka ficou ainda mais molhada ao sentir o pênis extremamente excitado de Bakugou, tendo como reação passar as pernas ao redor do corpo dele e o puxar para mais um beijo.

\- Se doer ou qualquer coisa assim, você vai me avisar – disse soando autoritário ao separarem-se do beijo.

Bakugou posicionou-se melhor entre as pernas dela e a olhou como se buscasse uma confirmação novamente, que veio com o sorriso que Uraraka lhe mostrava. O loiro empurrou seu pênis para dentro da vagina da morena, que gemeu e apertou os ombros dele com força, quase cravando as unhas. O garoto parou e a olhou um pouco preocupado, pois sua expressão denunciava que estava sentindo dor.

\- Uraraka...

\- Não saia! – ela disse o cortando. – Apenas espere um pouco para me acostumar.

Enquanto esperava a namorada se sentir mais confortável, o loiro levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, lhe fazendo carinho. Abaixou-se devagar e com cuidado, dando um beijo leve que não condizia com a situação luxuriosa que se encontravam agora, mas querendo passar para ela confiança e calma. Sentiu Uraraka o puxar para baixo com as pernas e levou aquilo como uma permissão para continuar.

Lentamente, começou os movimentos de vai-e-vem. A morena agora sentia apenas prazer, que era expressado por seus gemidos altos e as arranhadas que dava nas costas de Bakugou. Ele, por sua vez, aumentava a velocidade e massageava um seio da garota com uma das mãos. Não conseguia mais evitar e gemia de vez em quando junto com ela.

Os corpos suados e colados, as arranhadas que recebia, os gemidos, a expressão de prazer que não saía do rosto de Uraraka... Tudo parecia colaborar para que Bakugou gozasse logo, mas ele tentava a todo custo se segurar por mais um pouco. Mas quando voltou com força e mais fundo para dentro dela e ouviu ela gemer algo que parecia ser aquele apelido idiota, não pode se controlar e gozou. Sentiu leves espasmos pelo corpo e parou alguns segundos para respirar.

Apesar de estar começando a sentir um cansaço, não poderia simplesmente se satisfazer e deixar Uraraka na mão. Continuou o vai-e-vem tentando ir mais fundo, pois parecia que era como ela havia gostado.

Um.

Dois.

Três.

Quatro.

E então a ouviu soltar o gemido mais alto que ela havia dado, sentiu a vagina dela comprimir seu pênis e seu corpo se enrijecer e soltar.

A garota agora sorria com uma expressão cansada. Bakugou deitou-se ao seu lado e puxou o cobertor para cobri-los. Puxou-a para seu peito, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e lhe fazendo carinho nas costas.

Estavam quase começando a dormir, quando soltou em um suspiro:

\- Eu te amo, Uraraka.

Sentiu que a garota havia parado de respirar e se deu conta do que havia dito. Já queria dizer havia algum tempo, mas estava esperando a oportunidade perfeita. Talvez ela pudesse achar que ele dizia apenas para agradá-la após o sexo... Mas Uraraka estava o surpreendendo mais do que costumava nessa noite.

\- Eu também te amo! – ela disse levantando a cabeça e o olhando nos olhos. – Mas acho que posso amar mais se me chamar pelo nome. Acho que estamos íntimos o suficiente para isso – ela disse rindo e fazendo com que ele desse uma leve risada junto.

\- Certo... Eu amo você, _Ochako_. Mais do que tudo e todos nessa vida.

\- Eu também amo você, _Katsuki_ – ela sorriu largamente.

Bakugou a puxou para um beijo apaixonado e Uraraka subiu em cima dele novamente.

E antes que percebessem, estavam fazendo tudo de novo.


End file.
